1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surveillance cameras, and, more particularly, to surveillance cameras that are placed on personal property.
2. Description of the Related Art
Given today's higher level of security when traveling, people often find that their luggage needs to be unlocked when it is checked-in at various transportation ports (airports, for example). This luggage is then searched by unknown parties for security purposes. Valuable items may also be stolen.
A problem is that the personnel who open and inspect luggage have been known to occasionally steal some of the valuable contents of the luggage that they inspect. Because these inspectors inspect the luggage in private rooms, the inspectors may easily steal valuables without anyone noticing until the luggage owner opens his luggage several hours later and in a different city. At this point, accusations of thievery on the part of luggage inspectors are difficult to make, and recovering the stolen valuables is even more difficult.
Another problem is that when a person is carrying a valuable or sensitive personal container in public, which could be as small as a briefcase, jewelry box, or even a wallet, he may be unaware when the container is not as close to him as he would like it to be. This distance between the owner and the container may be due to the owner forgetting or misplacing the container, or the container being stolen by someone else. The owner may not become aware that the container is missing until it is too late for the owner to recover the container.
What is neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art is a way to detect and prove that contents of luggage have been stolen or inappropriately tampered with. What is also neither disclosed nor suggested by the prior art is a way to detect, prove and inform the owner that his personal container is no longer within his possession or control.